


Midnight

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Sweet Dreams [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Avalon DraculPost "school hard" season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. 
> 
> Summery: post 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers. 
> 
> Rating: R

"All right, how do you want to do this?" Spike asked, taking long strides to keep up with the determined Slayer. "We don't exactly know where she is, now do we?" he looked down at her and noticed her jawbone jutting, her teeth were clamped shut and her eyes were narrowed, she wasn't even hearing him. "Hello, earth to Slayer, want to clue me in on where the hell we're going in such a hurry?"   
  
"Shut up, Spike." Buffy growled. "Just be glad I'm putting up with you for so long." She didn't even look at him and her steps grew faster.   
  
Spike stepped in front of her making her come to a quick halt to keep from running into him. "Putting up with me?" Spike raised his eyebrows. "If I remember correctly, and after a hundred or so years you start to, I was the one who first alerted you to the problem. If you weren't so busy playing with your mum we'd probably have already found them!"   
  
Buffy punched him with as much force as she could muster, letting out a yell of frustration. "Look, just because you probably killed your parents doesn't mean that I'm going to completely ignore my own!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "And the only reason you told me about Willow is because you wanted to get close to me! If you're going to kill me go ahead and try because I'm sick and tired of playing this bullshit game!"   
  
Spike slowly stood back up, his eyebrows raised again. "Feel better, do you?" he asked, an amused tone in his voice.   
  
Buffy punched him again, this time with more force then before. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" she yelled.   
  
"Me?" Spike threw himself to his feet again, looking at her angrily. "Bloody hell Slayer, you're the one busy running your mouth out when your chums are in eminent danger! You're even more self-absorbed then my wanker sire, whatever stone he crawled under these past few days."   
  
"Self-absorbed?" Buffy repeated, not believing what she was hearing. "Do you have any idea what I've given up to be what I am? Huh? To be The great Buffy the Vampyre Slayer? I died for this world, but I guess you wouldn't be able to understand that you fucking shit-faced blood sucker!"   
  
Spike stared at her for a minute before he burst out laughing, much to her anger. "Look at you, Slayer! Feeling so sorry for yourself, are you? Oh boo hoo, you're the girl that has to kill all the baddies and save the universe. Excuse me while I bow in admiration." He bowed deeply, laughing. "Don't think you're so special, Buffy. You're not the only person in the world to ever save it. Just because the Powers that Be decided to wave their hand and do a bit of hocus pocus to make you stronger faster and better doesn't mean that you're a god. Sure, you've died for this world, hell, haven't we all? So here you are, instead of savoring the life that you've been given you're all walled up in your dark and lonely world. If you weren't such a tight-assed little bitch maybe you'd realize that you've got something that no one else in this world has."   
  
"Oh?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows. "And what's that? A ticket for a young death? Watching the people around me die one by one? Being number one on every vampyre, daemon and devil's hit list? C'mon Spike, make up a good one for me." She crossed her arms.   
  
"The truth." Spike answered curtly, his face inches from hers. "But don't take it from me, I'm just a murdering soulless vampyre who happens to be so bloody in love with you that he can't see two inches in front of his face." He laughed again. "Isn't life ironic?"   
  
Buffy dismissed the last part of what he'd said; she didn't want to deal with that. "The truth?" she asked blandly. "That's the best you could come up with?"   
  
"All these people running around with their heads up their asses, the biggest thing on their mind is what to have for breakfast, just dismissing all the paranormal things all around them as little fantasies. They live in such a mundane and blind world but you. You've known all along. You've gotten to touch something that doesn't exist. Fight the ultimate battle between good and evil." He said sarcastically. "But you can see it all. You can taste it and not be taken over by it. I had to die and stay dead before I saw it, do you know what I wouldn't give to be where you are now?" he asked, his voice changing from sarcasm to sadness. "To see the things you've seen, be what you are? A whole hell of a lot." Spike turned around. "Now hows about we go and get your little kiddies out from being killed and we can finish this conversation later."   
  
Buffy knocked on Xander's door loudly, glancing back at his father who was drunk and watching TV. Spike stood behind her, an annoyed look on his face. "Why the hell would we need the whelp to do this?" he asked angrily.   
  
"Xander is not a whelp." Buffy hissed back. "He's a bit—what the hell is a whelp anyway?" she asked. Spike sighed and tried the handle to the basement, it opened easily and Buffy looked over at him, rolling her eyes. They walked down the dark stairs, Spike's footsteps reverberating off of the narrow walls. "Xander?" Buffy called, freezing when she saw her friend's room.   
  
Things were toppled over and broken, usually it wouldn't be unlikely that he'd just left it that way but she saw a spot of blood on the carpet and the sliding glass door was broken through. "Xander!" Buffy ran down, searching the rubble for the boy.   
  
"He's not here, Slayer." Spike told her quietly. "Your friend must have gotten to him first. Best go up and tell his da'."   
  
"He doesn't care." Buffy said harshly. She hated saying it but it was true, Xander's father would probably be happy that his son was most likely dead, he wouldn't have to pay for him with his welfare checks. "C'mon."   
  
Giles sipped the cup of tea that Joyce had made for him, glancing over at the frazzled but beautiful woman across from him. She was wringing her hands and her eyes were searching the room as though she expected daemons to jump out of the walls. "This is truly the best cup of tea I've had in a long time." Giles said, trying to get her mind off of her daughter's life. "My kettle recently broke and so I've been having to use the microwave kind but it never seems to come out right." He chuckled.   
  
"Do you think she's all right?" Joyce asked, her voice quavering. "You don't think that she actually thought I was throwing her out, do you?" she looked at the librarian, her eyes wide.   
  
"Buffy will be fine, Mrs. Summers. She has been in much worse danger then she is now." Joyce's eyes widened, Giles realized that probably wasn't the most comforting thought. "I mean that—I'm sure she'll be fine."   
  
"That man, that—vampyre, who was he?" Joyce asked. "Is he dangerous?"   
  
"Quite." Giles answered without thinking. "I mean he—he was but I trust Buffy's judgment, no mater how much I abhor admitting it." He managed a weak smile, Joyce didn't even try. "His name is William the Bloody—Spike, as he goes by now."   
  
"How old is he? Twenty? Thirty?" she asked, not thinking about the fact that he was a vampyre. "Because I don't like older men around my daughter."   
  
"Hello poppet." Natasha smiled, lounging against the frame of the door leading into the kitchen. Joyce and Giles jumped up, Giles spilled his tea all over himself and yelled in surprise. Natasha laughed lightly, looking over at the door behind the two of them as it burst open, Joyce shrieked and stared fearfully at a mass of Natasha's friends, obviously human as they walked into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind if we let ourselves in."   
  
"Okay, they've got Willow, Cordelia and Xander, they're obviously trying to get me to come to them." Buffy thought out loud, Spike glanced down at her, marveling at her composure.   
  
"Or else they've got very peculiar taste." Spike interjected, Buffy threw him an annoyed glance. "What? I'm just saying that you're chums aren't exactly of the norm."   
  
"Look, just try to think of something constructive—hey, are you saying I'm not normal?" She looked at him, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.   
  
"Yes, Buffy, you're perfectly a perfectly normal seventeen year old lousing around with a hundred and twenty year old vampyre trying to stop her friends from being picked off one by one." Spike answered, keeping a straight face. "You're not exactly the king of regularity either, buster." Buffy shot back. "What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself out loud in exasperation. "You keep getting me off topic! Okay—if you were a murdering fiend—oh wait, you are. Okay, so where would you go if you wanted to kill me?" she asked, looking at him innocently.   
  
Spike chuckled. "Well, if I've got something big planned, like the killing of a Slayer, you want a big place, somewhere where you know that no one is going to disturb you. A lot of places to hide, seeing as to you've kicked the ass of every big bad whose set foot in this place…" he thought.   
  
"The abandoned factories." Buffy nodded. "That's where they've got to be."   
  
"Oh look!" Dru clapped her hands. "They're all here, just in time for the party!" she squeaked and jumped up and down.   
  
Natasha smiled and sat back in her chair, throwing her feet up on the table and looking over at the five people hanging from their hands from the rafters. She'd moved them the second she'd gotten back from getting the Slayer's mother and her Watcher, she wanted to make sure that when Buffy did find them it would be a little less then easy to steal them away.   
  
"I like the little red one, she's so innocent, so sad." Dru looked up at Willow with mournful, understanding eyes. "She knows so much and does not realize that she has it within her."   
  
"Has what?" Natasha asked, glancing up at the crying redhead.   
  
"The gift." Dru whispered as though it were a great secrete. "She is powerful, more powerful then I have ever seen—and such a pretty thing too." She smiled, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger. "After we've killed the Slayer let me have her?" she looked at Natasha with the eyes of a child asking its mother for candy.   
  
"Of course!" Natasha smiled, opening her arms for the slight vampyress. Dru squealed in joy and ran over, curling up in the other girl's lap. "And then we'll kill them all." Natasha whispered into her ear.   
  
"I don't think so." Angel said darkly, walking out of the shadowy corner of the factory. The vampyres around Dru and Natasha (and Natasha's human friends) all stepped up to fight him off.   
  
"No!" Dru shrieked, jumping to her feet. "You mustn't hurt daddy! Bad dogs!" she batted them away and turned back to Angel. "Daddy, did you come to play with us?" she asked.   
  
"No Dru. I came to stop you." Angel replied coolly, used to dealing with the insane woman.   
  
"Stop us? But why? We had such pretty fun we did, do you remember? The parties and the songs." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and swaying slightly, a smile on her face. "Playing with them before we slit their throats." Her face turned vampiric as she opened her eyes.   
  
"That was a long time ago, Dru." Angel took a few steps towards her, Dru hissed and jumped back.   
  
"The Angel beast!" She shrieked pointing at Angel. "It's taken daddy away!"   
  
"Come now, Dru, wouldn't want to tire the old man out." Natasha smiled, stepping up behind the shaking Dru who was staring at Angel fearfully. "So, Angel is it? I've heard quite a bit about you."   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Angel asked, looking around for Spike.   
  
"He's gone." Drucilla answered his thoughts before he put them into words, just as she'd done a thousand times before. "He's gone to the sun and burnt away." She put her fingers to her lips. "Sometimes I think that all of my hair will fall out and I'll go bald." She whispered, pulling some of her hair in front of her eyes so she could see it.   
  
"Spike's dead?" Angel asked, confused.   
  
"No." Natasha smiled. "I take it you're talking about that yummy piece of vampyre goodness with bleached blond hair." She inferred, remembering her meeting with him in the crypt. "Bastard went and got all weepy over the Slayer girl, left Dru all alone." She pet Dru's hair, assuring her that it was still there.   
  
"Spike's with Buffy?" Angel repeated.   
  
Dru hissed again. "Kill it!" She shrieked at her minions. "Kill it before it kills us!" she pointed an accusing finger at Angel again who was caught off guard.   
  
The vampyres looked to Natasha hesitantly, they knew Dru was nuts, so they always did before they did what they were ordered to. Natasha nodded shortly behind Dru so she wouldn't notice.   
  
With yells and laughs the fifteen vampyres closed in on their pray.   
  
Spike froze in the middle of the empty, wet street, his eyes narrowing and his demeanor loosing its usual glitter. "They're here." Spike whispered.   
  
"You sure?" Buffy asked.   
  
Spike nodded shortly. "And Dru's with them."   
  
Angel dusted off his third vampyre, fighting with all he had. Most of the vampyres were old, Spike and Dru's followers, far from newbes who he'd have killed in half a second. The one he was currently facing grabbed a metal rod and slammed it into the side of Angel's head, Angel fell to the concrete floor, his sight going white and threw up his arms in defense against assailants he couldn't quite see. Dru shrieked with laughter, clapping her hands. "How the blood with spill tonight and the Angel beast will scream!" she giggled madly. Natasha smiled and watched the fight with mild amusement. It wasn't Angel that she was interested in; he didn't have anything that he could offer to her. She looked down at her watch and at the door; the priest should have been here twenty minutes ago.   
  
"Which one?" Buffy asked as they moved quietly through the many buildings and the cracked asphalt roads that ran between them.   
  
"I'm not a bloody radar screen, Slayer!" Spike exclaimed. "I'm doing the best I can!"   
  
"Yea, well we all need a little kick in the pants every now and then." Buffy shot him a hateful glance.   
  
"Well come on then, you're the great and powerful Slayer, why don't you tell me where they are?" Spike asked, looking at her indignantly. He stifled a gasp when he met her gaze. He hadn't really looked at her when they were searching for Natasha, nor when he'd fought her. She was, he realized, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, especially when she stared back at him so defiantly. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were flashing, her hair sweeping around her face in a dead night breeze, making it glow like some sort of a falling halo.   
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes, cutting off all of her senses, trying to reach the Slayer sense that Giles had taught her to hone. She reached with her psyche and tried to get a hold of something, anything.   
  
Then she felt it. "That one." She pointed at a factory on the far side. "And someone's dieing."   
  
Angel was, or at least he felt like he was. He'd been stabbed, beaten and thrown around by the ten five remaining vampyres, he'd had hell killing the other ten but these five had been waiting off, obviously they were the best and they were waiting for him to tire himself out. "Damn it Dru!" Angel yelled in anger, trying his best to stay alive.   
  
Dru shrunk back into the wall, her face distorted in fear. "Daddy's mad." She whispered, her voice shaking. "There will be a spanking." Natasha started to say something but Dru straightened, her eyes wide and her face turning vampiric. She took a long smell of the air and then smiled wickedly. "Little girl has come to play the game…I smell Slayer." She whispered.   
  
Buffy started to kick the door down but Spike stopped her, pulling her back violently. "Don't be dumb, Slayer." Spike hissed at her. "She knows you're here, you go barreling in and you'll be meat on a bloody stick before you know what's happening."   
  
"I think I've done this a few times." Buffy hissed back.   
  
"Not with Dru you haven't." Spike warned her, his voice dropping.   
  
"Oh and what, she's going to crazy me to death?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows. "The girl's a nutcase, it's not like she has much going for her. My friends are in there, and if you get in the way of my saving them I will stake you." She growled.   
  
"Dru's is crazy, luv." Spike looked her straight in the eye. "Your little Angel made her that way before he killed her, murdered her whole family and all of the bloody nuns at the church she lived at in front of her before he turned her. When she became a vampyre she was connected to something. When she was alive people thought she was crazy because she said she spoke to god, Angel thought she was a bit daft to start with too. But when he turned her she saw things, felt things. I'd bet my bloody life she knows exactly where we are right now and exactly what we're planning."   
  
"Yea, well it's a little late to bet that don't you think?" Buffy snorted, kicking open the front door before Spike could stop her.   
  
"Hello little one." Dru smiled, and then Buffy's world went black.   
  


The End


End file.
